Solace
by zookitty
Summary: Even with all the pain bad news brings it doesn’t begin to compare to the agony of waiting to find out just how bad the news really is. [now the prequel to Rescue Me]
1. Chapter 1: Waiting

Disclaimer: Heroes isn't mine, if it were I would have Milo's phone number...lucky me.

Spoiler warning: all spoilers are more like hints, but this story won't make sense unless you've watched Fallout (ep 11) since it takes place during and after

notes: this is to all those who feel sorry for poor Angela, because of all the things her crazy sons (mainly if not totally Peter) put her through. lol. Anyways enjoy!

* * *

Solace

"You need to make a decision on this one, Nathan," Angela Petrelli's voice was empathic and some what harsh. "You're down eight points in the polls."

"Don't you think I know that?" Nathan snapped while running his fingers through his dark hair. She raised her eyebrow. He was becoming so touchy these days. The phone rang putting an end to the hostilities. Nathan reached over and took hold of the phone. He took a deep breath and his composure became one of dignity and calm, as if his anger had instantly subsided. Angela knew that his anger would resume as soon as the phone was back on the hook. _Just like his father._ She sighed.

He answered, his voice casual and cool. A moment of silence passed while Angela watched her son's face trying to guess the identity of the caller. The blood seemed to drain from his features. "What?" His voice quaked with shock. A few more silent seconds passed. "Where?" His voice had become desperate. Angela felt chills rise up her spin. _Has something gone wrong with the election? Some kind of smear campaign maybe?_ Just as her mind was reeling with all the possible solution for such a situation, Nathan continued. "Have my best lawyers on it now!" His tone was now strong and commanding, if even a little frightening.

"How bad is it?" Angela asked, sure her guess had been correct. Before Nathan could answer Heidi came into the room, probably to offer them lunch or one of the other kind things she liked to do. However, Angela watched Heidi's eyes travel to Nathan's face. One glance at him and Heidi's smile faded.

"What happened?" She begged.

"It's…Peter."

Angela felt her whole world crash down around her. She had heard much bad news in her life, but no words ever uttered had devastated her more than those two simple ones. _It's Peter…_ Her mind flew back a few weeks to the first time she heard those words. Peter had jumped from a seventeen story building. Some said it was an accident, most believed it was a suicide attempt. Angela had to agree with the later. Peter's father had been chronically depressed and had ended his own life, and then she had found out it was hereditary. What else could she believe? But Peter was getting help now. Wasn't that what Nathan kept assuring her? But what if the treatments weren't working? What if…no she couldn't even bare to entertain that possibility.

"He's in jail," Nathan finally continued.

* * *

Even with all the pain bad news brings it doesn't begin to compare to the agony of waiting to find out just how bad the news really is. With this thought in mind Angela found herself sitting glued to the arm chair beside the phone, waiting for Nathan's call. He had already called to say he was boarding the plane that would take him to Texas. Texas of all places! He was on his way to Peter. If anyone could fix this it would be Nathan, but even that didn't keep her from worrying. She needed even know why she was so worried. Hadn't Nathan explained that Peter was merely a witness? Merely a person in the wrong place at the wrong time. Nathan would go there, bring him back and then cover it up to look like none of it had ever happened. 

Still she couldn't ignore the nagging feeling in her gut. She shivered as the familiar thoughts rolled through her mind. She knew that something terrible was about to happen, but she didn't know why. It was an irrational fit of anxiety and it was so bad it made her feel sick.

"Staring at it won't make it ring faster." Angela looked up at Heidi. She had been so entranced by her own thoughts that she hadn't notice her daughter-in-law enter. Heidi wore a sympathetic smile, but her eyes reviled the concern that was truly in her. Could Heidi feel it too? Angela shook her head. That couldn't be true. _Get a hold of yourself. It's a figment of your imagination! _Angela assured herself.

"I know it won't, Heidi," Angela finally brought herself to answer. "It's just that…"

"I'm sure you can still hear the phone ring from the patio. Why don't you get some air?" Heidi suggested. Angela was about to refuse when she examined Heidi's face. The look of worry was probably due to Angela's behavior as much as Peter's stunt. For Heidi's sake she decided to comply, even if it was only for a minute.

Angela rose weakly from the chair, and the sick feeling rose with her. She made her way out to the patio.

The sun beginning to set casting a beautiful array of colors across the sky and the weather was particularly nice for this late in fall. Under normal circumstances Angela would have been elated by a day like this. Today the beautiful weather couldn't break through the dark clouds forming inside her.

She was about to sit down when a sound caught her ear. Laughter? She walked over to the balcony and gazed at the sight down in the yard. Alex and John, Nathan's two wonderful little boys, cased each other around. Alex tried desperately to catch his older brother while John, being four years his senior, found it easy to evade him.

Angela leaned against the balcony and watched them play. They were so carefree and happy that it broke her heart. Peter and Nathan used to be just like that. How long ago it seemed!

Alex stopped running and looked up at her. She smiled back at him. She had always seen so much of Peter in Nathan's youngest son. The same smile, the same bright eyes, the same love for life.

* * *

The promised phone call didn't come. It was getting late and the boys were already asleep. Even Heidi was getting nervous. Angela had tried Nathan's ceil phone several times, but he hadn't answered. Finally Heidi had suggested that they get some rest. 

Angela lay awake, staring at the ceiling as if it would yield some answer to assure her; but no such answer came. She turned over and shut her eyes.

She felt a breeze brush across her face, such an unusual feeling. Had Heidi opened a window? She opened her eyes slowly and a gasp escaped her lips. She was back on the patio, gazing off the balcony at two boys playing below; but this time it wasn't Alex and John. Instead before her she saw Peter and Nathan as children. The two were laughing, running and casing each other in identical fashion to the way the boys had played earlier that day.

Then Peter stopped and looked up at her just as Alex had. He smiled brightly and waved.

Suddenly Angela felt a hand grab her shoulder. The abruptness caused her to start and her surprise only grew as she turned around. Before her stood Peter as he looked now. His eyes seemed to penetrate her. She was about to throw her arms around him when he stopped her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked

"Yes for course I do!" She said somewhat taken aback by the question. He suddenly put his arms around her and ran for the balcony. She clung to her son, terrified.

"Peter what are you doing?" She practically screamed when he suddenly jumped off the balcony dragging her with him. The plummeted for the ground. She shut her eyes tightly when suddenly she realized they were no longer falling. She opened her eyes and gasped for the second time. They were hover above the ground! She looked up into Peter's face, unable to utter a word. He smiled at her and carefully sat her down on the ground. "Peter you…you flew!"

"It will work out Angela. No matter what you hear…this will work out. I'm going to save the world." As he said the words he seemed to moving away from her as if pulled by some unseen force. He didn't fight against it or even seem to notice, he merely smiled that reassuring smile she loved so much. She reached out and took his hand. She pulled with all her might but he continued on.

"Peter please! Don't leave me," She begged.

"Trust me." He whispered the words and was gone.

RING! Angela sat straight up in bed. She was back in her own room, it was still dark and the clock said she had only slept a few minutes. Her breathing was fast, but her heart was surprisingly light. _Trust me_ The words were whispered again and again in her heart. RING! The phone rang again. She reached for it and pushed it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Her voice shook as she spoke.

"Mom," Nathan's voice was so weak that she barely recognized it. "I'm with Peter…he…something happened Mom." He sounded like he was suppressing tears. "He stopped breathing and…" his voice cut off for a moment. "We're at the hospital now…he won't wake up Mom…he won't wake up…" Nathan couldn't continue. Angela felt tears weld up in her eyes. Her body was quacked with sobs. A thousand questions assaulted her poor mind, but they were all swept away by a gentle whisper. _Trust me…it will be ok._

* * *

_After Thoughts:_ More to come soon! 


	2. Chapter 2: grief

**AN: **sorry it took so long. I started writting this chapter several times and there are several different versions of it, but finally after the season finalee I knew the direction it needed to take. though I no longer feel the same about angela I thought this needed to be continued. I would explain how I do feel about her now...but you shall see in the next chapter

so the story picks up post finalee, obviously there are SPOILERS for everything before that.

review replies are after the story.

---**  
**

**Chapter 2: Grieving **

Claire stared out the window and watched the cars go by below. Rain hit the window violently, contrasting to the silent tears that streaked her face. She shivered though it was not cold. A strong hand touched her shoulder comfortingly. She turned and leaned into the waiting arms.

"It's so hard," she admitted, giving in to her gripping sorrow. The arms tightened around her and she let the tears fall freely onto the man's shoulder.

"I know," her surrogate father whispered softly, resting his chin on her head. For several minutes she stayed there, resting in the protection of his arms.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, causing both of them to jump. Claire looked up into Noah's eyes, his own fear reflected on her face. With Lindermen and Thompson dead and the Walker system dealt with the organization was practically—if not completely—gone. But if there was one thing Noah had learned it was that it's better to be cautious than dead. With that in mind he grabbed his gun and walked slowly toward the door.

Just as he reached for the doorknob there was a thud on the other side. It sounded like some had hit the ground. With one finger on the trigger and one had on the knob he pulled the door open. His eyes widened at the sight and Claire gasped mimicking his own sentiments.

Noah was on his knees in a second, kneeling beside the fallen form. His hand instantly went to the man's wrist. He let out a breath of relief. There was a pulse, thready though it may be. Noah pulled the man carefully into his arms and carried him inside the hotel room. Noah laid him on the couch. Claire was at his side in an instant.

"Peter…" she barely breathed the name.

"He's alive," Noah replied to her unspoken question. Claire was beside herself with worry, but there was an undertone of relief. He was alive, even if just barely. She had seen him come back from worse…literally. But seeing him here comforted her troubled soul.

Somewhere deep inside her, Claire had been sure Peter survived. But even she questioned if it was a fools hope. But now he was here and her dad would save him, and all would be well. Peter would once again smile at her and fill her with joy like only he could.

She watched as her father examined him quickly and concern overtook her momentary joy. She had only seen Peter look this bad once before, right after he had saved her life and 'lost' his in the process. When she had went to see him in the jail he was ghostly pale and ill looking, just like now.

OoOoO

His eyes fluttered open slowly. He felt weak from physical pain, as well as the gripping weight of sorrow that crushed him making every breath difficult.

"He's awake," an unfamiliar female voice said softly. His eyes traveled slowly to where it originated from. The face of an unknown woman came into his view. She had blonde tinged permed hair that was pulled away from her face. In most ways she was perfectly average, that is until he looked into her eyes. Those deep blue orbs were radiating with motherly concern that made her beautiful to anyone who looked in them.

"Peter," This time he knew the voice. Claire had just come to kneel beside the woman. "How are you feeling?" her voice was dripping with concern. Peter look deeply into her eyes…those blue eyes, her mother's eyes but her father's sad smile…

The weight of everything that had happened crashed down around him. Hot tears stung his eyes. He felt darkness and grief grip at his mind.

"Nathan…" he whispered weakly, all the despair and defeat he felt echoing into his voice. He stopped fighting and slipped back into obscurity.

Claire looked up at Noah and felt tears spring anew into her own eyes. He hadn't said much...but he didn't have to. She knew. Her father, her real father was dead. The man she never knew, she would never get the chance to.

She'd made up her mind about him. She decided that he was a no good, untrustworthy deadbeat that resembled Peter in appearance alone. But in the end he'd proved her wrong. He had given his life so they could live. All of them. He had turned out to be the hero she'd always imagined he was. She'd been wrong about him and now she would never get the chance to apologize.

She stroked Peter's hair away from his face affectionately.

"Don't die on me," She whispered so only he could hear. "I can't loose you too."

Claire took a seat beside him on the couch. Every once in awhile she touched his forehead and furrowed her brow at the warmth of it. She felt Noah's hand on her shoulder again; he squeezed her tightly before moving away. He gave her some space to succumb to grief.

She laid her head against her uncle's chest, letting the gentle rise and fall of it console her that he was indeed alive. Sobs overtook her and her body quacked mercilessly.

The passage of time was meaningless to Claire as she stayed there beside Peter. Hours…or minutes passed before she felt someone's hand gentle touch her back.

"Claire," this time it was Sandra's voice. Claire sat upright, but her eyes never left Peter. "Come eat some dinner." She shook her head and muttered a halfway intelligible decline. "You need your strength," her surrogate mother coxed softly, but Claire refused to budge. This time when Peter woke she wanted to be the first face he saw…she needed to be.

More time passed slowly. She could hear the clanking of dishes being put on the room service tray and placed out in the hallway. Her eyes were heavy from grief and fatigue. Peter had been asleep for two days now and she hadn't slept during one of them.

She was about to lean her head against the back of the couch when she noticed Peter's eye twitch slightly. Instantly she was alert again. His eyes opened slower than the last time. She forced a smile for him. She hoped desperately he would return it with his own sideways grin, but the only response she got was those desolate eyes staring up at her. Claire tried to force the lump from her throat.

"You ok?" She asked, and then kicked herself for it. Of course he wasn't ok…his brother was dead. Without replying he tried to pull himself up. Her hand quickly stopped him. "Rest," she encouraged as she helped him lay carefully back down. "Just rest…I'll get you something to eat." His unresponsiveness was killing her.

Claire stood and found her legs weak. She stumbled but two hands grabbed her shoulders and helped her stand. She smiled appreciatively at her younger brother. Lyle was looking at her with more concern than she had ever seen on his young face, or ever had hoped to see.

"I'm fine," She told him. She tried to walk away but he caught her and wrapped his arms around her. She was shocked by the uncharacteristic act of affection. The embrace was unexpected, but not entirely unpleasant. She swayed with exhaustion and fell into Lyle's surprisingly strong arms.

OoOoO

Claire woke in the adjoining hotel room, which had become her home for the last week. As soon as her senses fully returned she knew something was wrong. Everything seemed fine, but she was worried beyond all logical judgment. She bolted out of her bed and grabbed one of those complimentary robes and wrapped it around her quickly. She ran into the other room and looked around.

Amazingly when you are running on adrenaline you are able to take in more than would normally be possible--excluding the most observant people. Claire was going through this as she glanced around the room. She noticed several things at once. First the couch was empty, second Lyle and Noah were no where to be seen, and third Sandra was speaking quickly into the phone.

"Where is he?" Claire begged. Sandra finished speaking and placed the phone on the hook before turning to her frantic daughter.

"He left during the middle of the night," Sandra replied frankly. "When Noah woke up to check on him he was gone. They are out searching for him right now." Claire was about to bolt toward the door when Sandra caught her hand. "Your father and brother are searching for him and I just got off the phone with the police station. We will find him, but I don't want you running all over the place searching alright? The best thing you can do to help is try and think of a place where he would go. You know him better than any of us." Claire looked at the hotel carpeting, scrutinizing it with her eyes as if it would yield the answers.

She shuffled through a thousand thoughts at once. She remembered every conversation, and realized sadly that there hadn't nearly been enough. She knew so little of her uncle's life before he showed up in Texas that fateful day.

The only thing she really knew about him was his character. His sense of duty, that underline factor in every decision he made. His unfailing compassion. His selfless nature and his unquestioned naive trust of…

"I know where he is!"

---

After thoughts: ok I have almost finished writting this story so the next chapter will be up soon. (for real this time I promise)

review replies:

To greenleofiend you not only inspired this story but also have helped me in all my writting endevors. thank you so much. this story is dedicated to you.

to Speckledgirl, thank you so much. I love Nathan and Peter's relationship. they are so complex and in some ways so simple.

to Nice Hobbities, thank you for inspiring me to continue this. I'm just sorry it took so long

RBDFAN, thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3: The Cost

**AN: **Hey everyone! Another new chapter for all of you. I want to thank you all for the reviews (official replies afterwards) please keep um coming! I am done writing this story so the next chapter will be up soon. I will give this one time to sink in first –winks-

One small disclaimer. As you read this chapter keep in mind…I am not an emo writer. With that in mind enjoy and be sure to read my after thoughts to explain that statement lol.

**Spoilers: **up to the finale aka episode 23 "How to Stop an Exploding Man"

---

**Chapter 3: The Cost**

Angela watched the television screen jadedly. The news was the same as before. Reports of a strange flash in the night sky and still no clue as to what caused it; they yielded her no clues about her sons.

When Nathan hadn't shown up she had instantly been worried, when reports the next day said that New York was fine she was beside herself. They had succeeded in stopping the bomb. They had done the impossible. _But at what cost? _

After a day of anxiously waiting for something—anything—Angela, Heidi and the kids had returned to New York. Heidi had instantly called out all the stops to try and locate her husband. The kids were scarred and Angela was having a harder and harder time keeping secret what really happened.

Moreover Angela was having a harder and harder time convincing herself that she had done the right thing. In all honesty she had never really cared about 'healing the world' as Lindermen had. She had really only wanted to pave the way to a better future for her sons. _But at what cost?_ The thought made her shudder.

The doorbell rang bringing Angela out of her bitter reverie. She walked over and opened the front door. There was no one there. She glanced from side to side but there was no one in sight. She slammed the door, her guilt turning into misplaced anger.

"This is your fault." Angela nearly jumped out of her skin. She knew that voice. She knew it well. She glanced around and found the room empty. Had the anger filled words been yet another trick of her guilt written mind?

"Peter?" She begged the air. She needed it to be him; she needed to know he had survived.

Suddenly, before her eyes materialized the form of her youngest son. His eyes were full of rage and sorrow and something else—guilt maybe?—that was like a knife to her heart.

"Peter…" She couldn't manage to speak the thoughts on her mind. Was he real this time or was guilt truly driving her to insanity?

"This is your fault." Objects around the room began to shake. A pot next to her fell to the ground, shattering in a thousand pieces as he glared at her with unbridled rage. Angela didn't know how to respond. The compassionate side of her desperately wanted to run to Peter and take him into her arms. She wanted to comfort him and chase away his troubles, but the rest of her was mortified. She had never heard Peter so angry…so bitter…and never at her!

"You killed him!" Peter screamed as tears rolled down his cheeks. Every part of Angela's being wanted to refuse that there was truth in his words. Nathan wasn't dead…he couldn't be. Not her Nathan, her beloved eldest son. That had never been part of the plan. It was not possible…it just wasn't.

"It's not true!" She felt tears stung her eyes as she screamed the reply. How could he say such a horrible lie? Nathan could not be dead. Peter's eyes flashed and she wondered if she should be scared, yet she was not.

"He is dead and it's your fault," Peter's voice was weakened by a broken sob.

"Get out!" She bitterly spat the words at him. Peter disappeared in an instant. As soon as he was gone she regretted it, all of it, every decision that led to this bitter conversation. She felt her legs go weak beneath her and she fell to her knees. Tears fell unchecked as realty sunk in.

Nathan was gone and the only other person in the world who could comfort her she'd sent away in a fit of angry guilt. No amount of duty Peter felt toward her would bring him back this time. They were both gone. Never in her life had she felt so totally and completely alone.

"Nathan!" She sobbed weakly. Small arms suddenly wrapped around her shoulders. Angela opened her tear filled eyes and looked into at her grandson now tightly wrapped around her. Monty's little face stared up at her with concern and unquestioned love. He didn't know and couldn't possible understand what had happened—what she had done—but it didn't matter. He cared for her with unconditional love so often found in a child and so rare in an adult.

She embraced her youngest grandchild and held him in a tight. She leaned her head against his small shoulder and let her sobs shake them both.

"Grandma?" Monty asked as his little hand came up to wipe away her tears. She looked him in the eyes and he returned the glance with as serious a face as any child can make. "I love you grandma." He admitted as if it would make everything better. Angela burst into tears again and pulled the child back to her bosom.

OoOoO

Peter leaned weakly against the outside door of the house he had once considered home. He felt like his strength and anger had both been sapped out of him.

The young Petrelli closed his eyes hoping that he would simple fade away into the nothingness that had taken over his heart.

"Peter?" He blinked and looked up into the face of Noah Bennet.

"I killed him," Peter weakly voiced the guilt that was gripping his heart. "It wasn't her fault…it was me." He felt Mr. Bennet's arms wrap around him in the kind of fatherly hug he had never gotten from his own dad.

"No Peter it wasn't your fault either," Noah whispered though he knew his words of condolence fell on deaf ears. "Nathan did what he had too. It wasn't you."

**-----**

**After Thoughts: **We have finally returned to everyone's favorite over protective mother. I hope you liked this chapter. As for the reason for my weird disclaimer, I just don't want you guys to get bogged down by this chapter. Remember…this is not how it ends.

After all "it's not over till it's over"

Next chapter will come soon

**Review replies**

Greenleofiend: thanks so much for your constant support, your character guidance, and of course for listening to this fickle writer as she rants. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I hope that this one lived up to it

AJeff: don't worry about it, I'm just so glad you liked it! Thank you so much

SapphireFlame: thank you so much!!!! I'm glad you liked it. Hope you like this to.


	4. Chapter 4: True Strength

**AN: **Alright everybody. This is the final chapter! All that remains is the epilog. Thank you all for being willing to wait for this. You are all great sports. Review replies are after the chapter, SPOILERS for the season finale (of course) and with out further delay…enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4: True Strength **

Peter stood on the hotel's rooftop; just like he had before on a different roof, in a time that seemed much longer ago than it was. Like that time he perched on the edge, and also like that time he had been up there all night long. But before Nathan had been in the alley below.

_Nathan…_ It had been four days since the conflict with his mother and a week since Nathan's death. But the passage of time did little to heal his pain. Peter closed his eyes and felt something tug at the corners of his mind. He let himself go to the familiar sensation.

Slowly he opened his eyes again to find himself on the roof of the Deveaux building. At one time this place had felt more like home to him than the Petrelli house had ever been, but now it only served as another reminder of all he had lost.

Peter felt a hand clasp his shoulder and he turned around. He briefly wondered if he should have been more surprised at who he found.

"Charles," He said in a feeble greeting. Simone once told Peter that 'Charles' meant 'freeman'. Peter couldn't imagine a more fitting name for the man who was so dear to him.

Charles Deveaux didn't respond. He probed Peter with his sharp eyes, then walked over and leaned his arms on the stone guard rail.

"It seems grim doesn't it?" Charles asked softly. Peter came beside him and gazed at the city below. It would have looked normal to most eyes, but with a lens of sullenness and guilt it looked very different.

"I failed. I was supposed to save the world, but it was saved with out me. The only person I had left died saving me. I don't know what I'm supposed to do any more…"

"Try Peter, you're supposed to keep trying," Charles replied patiently.

"What's the point?!" Peter's desperation and despair leaked freely into his voice.

Peter examined the features of his friend. He never remembered seeing Mr. Deavux that troubled before.

"It's just…I don't have the strength to fight anymore." He added weakly. _Nathan was always my strength. _

"You have more strength than you know Peter Petrelli. You always have," Charles answered softly.

"My 'strengths' are what started this whole mess!"

"Your strength is not flying, or invisibility or any of those other things you can do, Peter." Charles turned to look straight into the young Petrelli's eyes. "Your true strengths were there far before those gifts, but you've lost it Peter. Find the hope and innocence of that starry eyed dreamer that first graced this roof top and you'll find your strength." Peter looked at Charles in surprise but the older man offered no more explanation. Several minutes of comfortable silence passed between them as Charles once again returned to looking outward.

"I look down at this city and I don't recognize what I see," Charles said his voice wistful and distant. Peter furrowed his brow. Those words were so familiar. "I fear for those people, but for my daughter most of all." Peter's eyes widened. A memory from the day Charles Deveaux died came rushing back to him. Weren't those the very words Simone had told him? Her father's last words…

Suddenly the younger man knew exactly where his clairvoyance had taken him. It had carried his subconscious to a day not as far off as it seemed, into the dying dream of his dear friend.

"Do you trust me?" Peter asked offering his hand to Charles.

"With my life, Peter, always," the honest confession touched a deep part of Peter's soul that he had thought died with Nathan. Charles grasped his hand and with complete and total trust running between the two men, they jumped off the roof.

Instantly they were suspended in the air. Charles looked at Peter, his eyes shining with a father's pride. Peter glided through the air with his friend by his side. He flew the way he could only in dreams, but this was so much more than a dream, so much more real.

"Charles," Peter's voice was heavy with emotion at the words he remembered all too well and now finally had the chance to utter. "Don't worry. I'm going to save the world." Charles looked at him with those piercing eyes.

"Yes you will," Charles muttered with the confidence Peter longed for.

"Peter…" A distant voice called to him. Charles sent him a serene smile as the vision faded away.

Peter opened his eyes and found himself once again on the hotel roof.

"Peter, are you ok?" Claire's voice was desperate with concern. Peter turned to her, his eyes glistening with tears but a soft smile gracing his lips for the first time since Nathan's death.

"Ya Claire, I am," He replied wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "I'm ok."

* * *

**AT: **I hope you all enjoyed the finale chapter. Don't forget to check back for the epilog. It will be posted quickly I promise.

Did the last episode make anyone else think about Charles' dream? it sure did me...this is my partical prediction for the next season.

**Review Replies:**

GreenLeofiend: As always thank you for all your support with this story Stef, and with urging me to get finished (and get it posted). You are always an amazing muse thank you also for always reading and reviewing my stories. You're the best!

SapphireFlame: thank you for loyally reading this story, and leaving such kind reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

cassie98: thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it! I'm having fun writing Noah…I've actually never wrote his character before. It's been fun.

LostBluePhantom: hmmmm. Good question. guess you'll just have to read the epilog.

Ajeff: What kind of a person would I be if I answered that…before the epilog. –evil laughs- hahah hope you enjoyed this chapter to Anne. Thanks for the review!

Polly: thanks Polly! Wow what a sweet review. Thank you so much. I'm glad you like Angela in this story. I totally understand what you mean. I admit I wasn't always so keen on her…believe it or not writing this story is actually what swayed me. LOL! That is so true. Poor accident/danger prone Peter. He defiantly needs someone looking out for him.


	5. epiloge

**AN: **Here is the final installment in Solace. This is it! If this does not answer your questions than…maybe you are not looking close enough.

Review replies after the show. Enjoy

**Spoilers: **For the finale episode, How to stop an exploding man. (as if you did not know that)

* * *

**Epilog:**

Peter took a deep breath as he reached forward and pressed the doorbell. His gaze shifted to Claire at his side.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Are you?" She gave him _that_ look. As if she was seeing through his calm façade with ease. Claire was too good at that look. She defiantly got that from her grandmother. The door opened slowly and Nathan's oldest son peered out at them.

"Uncle Peter!" Simon said in surprise. Peter placed a hand on his nephew's head as he stepped around the kid and looked inside the Petrelli's house.

"Who is it Simon…" Heidi started to say as she came down the stairs. She wore black and her eyes were red from tears. It broke Peter's heart to see her like that. He kicked himself for the thousandth time for not being here for her sooner.

Heidi's eyes widened as she saw him. She ran down the stairs and threw her arms around her brother-in-law. He held her tight and suddenly a thought clicked in his mind. She had walked down the stairs, and run to him…run…

"Heidi you can walk!" He gasped in amazement. She pulled back and managed a sad smile.

"Miracles happen Peter," She said weakly. He pulled her into another hug.

"Yes they do Heidi…"

"I know," Heidi said looking deeply into his eyes. "Angela told me…_everything_." Peter met her gaze reluctantly.

"I'm sorry," He barely managed to whisper. She shook her head unable to voice her answer. Heidi wrapped her arms around him again and took comfort in his strength. He had always been more of a brother than a brother-in-law to her and she was glad to have him returned, and safe.

Once Heidi finally managed to regain herself and pull away she glanced at Claire standing awkwardly across the room. Heidi looked back at Peter questioningly.

"Heidi…you are way over due for a meeting," Peter said taking her hand and guiding her over to Claire. Heidi looked the girl over and understanding dawned in her eyes. She threw her arms around a very surprised Claire.

Peter smiled softly. Apparently Angela had told Heidi everything. He turned and stole unnoticed up the flight of stairs.

---------

Angela heard the doorbell but did not move from her spot. Let Heidi handle whoever it was. Nothing mattered to her anymore.

She sat on the window seat in her room, staring out the glass but saw nothing. She heard the sound of soft footsteps approaching but did not even turn around. It was probably one of her grandson's coming up to try and coax her from her room. She felt tears slid down her pale face.

Why should she leave her room? What was the point? It didn't matter anymore.

"Mom," it was such a soft whisper, but it echoed loudly in her heart. Angela leapt up and turned around in one quick motion.

"Peter?" She barely dared to believe it, afraid that she would wake up and it would all have been a cruel dream sent to tease her mind.

But the scene did not fade. Peter stood there in her doorway looking very different from the man that had shown up in her house five days prior. Gone was the guilt and anger, softened was the sorrow. Instead of blaming her, his eyes appeared to be pleading for forgiveness. Like a child that had come to their senses a little too late.

"Can I come in?" He sounded so much like the Peter she knew, the Peter she had thought was lost. She ran across the room and nearly tackled her son. He caught her in his strong arms and hugged her warmly.

"I'm sorry mom," Peter whispered. Angela looked up into his unguarded eyes.

"Me to Peter," She replied feebly. Wondering if the words could ever give justice to her feelings.

"I love you mom."

"I love you too…my son."

---------

Claire examined the people around her. Each face held a different story, but each shared one thing in common…their love for Nathan Petrelli. It was a sea of black clothes and sorrow filled faces.

She turned back to the minister as he spoke over the open grave. It was an empty coffin they were burying that day, but most of the people there did not know that.

A soft shudder ran through her though she had no idea why. Her gaze turned to Peter, who was looking at her also. She knew with that one glance that he had felt it too.

Claire wondered what it was…but part of her knew. Just like she knew that Peter had survived. It was the same feeling exactly. She turned her eyes to the sky…

END

* * *

**AT: **Well there it is folks. Hope you enjoyed this little tale. And if you did check out some of my other stories, I think you will enjoy them too.

**Review Replies:**

I want to quickly thank all my reviews, with out you guys I might not have gotten this finished. Really. You helped me more than you know.

**GreenLeoFiend**: as always you helped me greatly. You are an awesome muse! Thanks so much. That verse fits perfectly. thanks for sharing.

**SapphireFlame**: thank you for being such a loyal reviewer! I appreciate it greatly. you rock

**Ajeff**: you must learn one thing about me Anna, never trust anything until the ending. thanks for the reviews!

**ChocoholicCat**: wow –blush- I am extremely honored that you think that! You have no idea what that means to me. You are so kind. I hope the ending lived up to that wonderful statement. –blushes again-

**dragoneyes5000: **Thank you for reviewing!

**Polly: **Thank you for your kind review! Yes…him and his rooftops. LOL. I always had mixed feelings toward the Petrelli Mama. Which I think comes through these last chapters. Sorry now surrogate family life here…I would like to try and write that though, but I felt this ended where it needed too. Maybe a sequel. But don't quote me on that

–sweats- anyway I will defiantly let you know if that does come to pass.

**LostBluePhantom: **LOL! Sorry. Like I said to Polly it ended where I thought was best…but hey if you guys really want one I could possibly do a Bennet and Peter focused sequel. Maybe something a little more light hearted…hmmmm…you guys have really got me thinking now. If you are really interested let me know in your reviews.


End file.
